


Коньки

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mirkwood, Winter, figure skating, maybe au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леголас очень хочет кататься на коньках, но погода недостаточно холодная. Исполнится ли его желание?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коньки

**Author's Note:**

> Источники вдохновения:  
> \- январь 2014;  
> \- арты [Candra](http://candra.deviantart.com/): [этот](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Frosty-winter-in-Mirkwood-414567211) и [этот](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Birds-of-winter-Greenwood-423257346);  
> \- фрагмент из Саги о Цири и Геральте А. Сапковского (к сожалению, за давностью не помню, из какой именно книги вдохновивший фрагмент).

В ту зиму впервые за много лет замерзла Черная река. Леголас влетел в покои отца, раскрасневшийся и счастливый:  
– Папа, на реке лед! У нас ведь где-то были коньки?  
Коньки были. Стальные лезвия, сработанные еще в прошлую эпоху, отдали мастеру, чтобы заточил и прикрепил к ботинкам.  
Теперь Леголас целыми днями пропадал на реке: то пробовал прыгать, то рисовал фигуры, а то просто скользил по застывшей реке в сторону гор.

– Как успехи? – Трандуил зашел вечером к сыну, который, полностью отдавшись ледовому искусству, перестал появляться даже на традиционных вечерних трапезах.  
– Нормально, – Леголас сидел прямо на полу, протирая лезвия мягкой тканью. – Жаль только, река неширокая и лед часто неровный. Вот если бы заледенели Лесная и Долгое озеро… – он отложил коньки. – На озере можно было бы даже танцевать, как летом под деревьями. Если морозы еще продержатся, то озеро замерзнет, как ты думаешь?  
– Обязательно, – задумчиво проговорил Трандуил, словно что-то припоминая. – Морозы не спадут, Леголас.

Морозы усилились, и спустя несколько дней птицы принесли весть, что Долгое озеро прочно сковано льдом.  
– Папа? – Леголас осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа. Галион сообщил, что король в последние дни почти не выходил из библиотеки.  
Трандуил действительно был там, занятый изучением древних на вид свитков.  
– Отец, я хотел спросить, ты не согласишься пойти вместе со мной на озеро? – Леголас смотрел виновато, будто устыдившись того, что отрывает отца от дел. – Мы так давно не ходили никуда вместе. Вдвоем.  
Леголас уже думал извиниться и уйти, когда отец согласился.

Они шли вдоль Лесной реки: дороги там не было, но у берега на снегу образовался наст, могущий выдержать человека, не то что эльфа. Когда миновали речные пороги, Леголас надел коньки и теперь скользил по замерзшей речной глади, то забегая вперед, то кружась на месте.  
Над озером царило безмолвие: город поодаль будто вымер, оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Ледяная равнина простиралась далеко вправо, гладкая, точно зеркало.  
– О! – глаза Леголаса светились восторгом. – Смотри, какое ровное! Я и не мечтал, что оно заледенеет так идеально!  
– Ну иди же, опробуй, – Трандуил легонько подтолкнул сына.  
Леголас сначала просто скользил вдоль берега, словно примеряясь к непривычно ровному льду, затем, набирая скорость, помчался к середине озера. Трандуил видел, как там вдали сын развернулся и не торопясь двинулся обратно, скользя на одной ноге, будто рисуя узоры.  
– Хочешь, я для тебя станцую? Я, правда, не пробовал – на реке не развернуться, – но уверен, что у меня получится. Смотри!  
Изящный и грациозный, он легко скользил по озеру, рисуя лезвием петли, дуги и восьмерки. Незамысловатый мотив слетал с губ и звенел над ледяной гладью, отражаясь от прибрежных кустов.  
Трандуил улыбался, глядя на счастливого сына, с восхищением наблюдая, как тот искусно вращается, расписывает лед замысловатыми узорами, любовался бликами зимнего солнца в золотистых волосах.  
– Тебе понравилось? – Леголас, с порозовевшими от мороза щеками, подъехал к берегу.  
– Очень, – Трандуил стряхнул несколько снежинок с отороченного мехом воротника Леголасовой куртки и притянул сына к себе.  
– Это все еще не то – не совсем то, – выдохнул Леголас отцу в плечо, – но я буду тренироваться. Только бы морозы держались и зима не спешила уходить!  
«Будут морозы, Леголас. Для тебя – будут», – Трандуил прижался губами к золотистым волосам.

– В лесу все спокойно, милорд. Пауки, верно, замерзли или уснули на зиму, орков тоже не видно, – начальник стражи уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но все-таки задержался и неуверенно продолжил: – Погода очень холодная, милорд. Может, сократить число пограничных стражей? Все равно в такой мороз все попрятались, даже нечисть.  
– Сократить число стражей, чтобы потом обнаружить отряд орков у ворот? Не слишком уповайте на зиму. Стражи пусть оденутся теплее и чаще ставят костры. И передай Галиону, чтобы обеспечил вином пограничные посты.  
– Как скажете, милорд.

– Говорят, такой долгой и холодной зимы давно не было, – Галион задумчиво крутил кубок в руках, искоса поглядывая на короля. – Морозы охватили все земли до Синих гор, а если верить некоторым вестникам, то даже море покрывается льдом.  
– Если, Галион, – Трандуил откинулся на спинку кресла, будто не обращая внимания на полные подозрения взгляды.  
– Говорят, несколько человек замерзли до смерти, – Галион глотнул вина и, решившись, спросил: – Как вы считаете, милорд, зима эта скоро закончится?  
– Нет, Галион, – Трандуил поднялся из-за стола.  
«Пока Леголас хочет кататься, она не закончится».

_1.02.2014_


End file.
